


I'm sorry

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, grant ward's redeption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward had chosen the darkness, but Skye remains his only ray of light. is she able to forgive the beautiful agent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Allert! fic set in post 1x19 and 1x18 enjoy! fan fic inspired by the song “Goodnight Goodnight” by Maroon 5 (x)

“ _I’m sorry, I did not mean to hurt my little girl_  
 _It’s beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world  
So goodnight, goodnight, hope that things work out all right”_

 

 

 

They were finally face to face , after days in which he had to hide . He had returned home, but who knows for how long , and especially he wonder if he could still consider it as his home. He stretch out , almost involuntarily , in that room that looked so perfectly in order. She was there, in front of him .

  
  


  
  


_"Why?"_  He wondered ,  _"Why am I doing this? Why to you? You just had to be a part of the plan ,_ "he thought ,"  _But here I am, what I do is think about the fact that i will maybe not see you ever again “_

  
  


  
  


She was perfect , as always. Those puppy eyes that always make him miss a beat every time his eyes crossed hers . That smile , and the absurd power that it can enlighten his day in an instant . Those dark curls that framed her face and those lips , and how he wanted to kiss her at that time.

  
  


  
  


That kiss ,those perfect lips on his who had managed to send shivers down his spine , it was the only thing he could think of . He thought only of how that moment seemed perfect, as all seemed right and at the same time incredibly wrong.

  
  


  
  


Grant Ward had chosen the darkness , but Skye remained his only ray of light.

  
  


  
  


The Hydra wanted her , Garrett wanted her too, and now he diden’t know which side to take . Garrett owed his life , but be on his side meant to hurt Skye , who had actually saved his life . And now she stood there , as beautiful as never before.

_" Why do you make me everything so difficult? "_  He thought, while she was pouring cognac in a glass.

But maybe it was not all lost. Skye was the most kind and generous person he had ever known , she would never hurt anyone, and maybe , if he was pulled back at that time, if he went back on the right side , she , with a little ’ of time, would able to forgive him.

  
  


" Hey , why the long face ? " She said , sitting down in front of him , holding a beer for her and his glass of cognac.

  
  


" Too many thoughts ," he said , taking the glass from her hands .

  
  


They were having ” their drink ,” they were drinking something together , and he knew he was going to ruin everything.

  
  


"Want to talk about it , then?" She asked , almost motherly tone .

  
  


" Honestly, no ," he said .

  
  


_Don’t run away._

  
  


" Hey, I’m here for this! " She said, putting a hand on his knee .

  
  


_I don’t want to hurt you._

  
  


"it’s better if you don’t know this things" he said .

"As you wish Ward ! " She said resignedly .

  
  


_I can’t live without you._

  
  


" So what? Want even withdraw my badge ? " he attempted to joke .

"Don’t joke about these things," she said with a tired smile .

  
  


_I love when you smile._

  
  


  
  


" I was just trying to ease the tension ," he said .

  
  


_I don’t want to see you sad, you’re breaking my heart._

  
  


"I had a badge for how long? 3 weeks ? And the agency has just been dismantled bt Hydra . I’m start thinking of not being a good agent as I thought . "

  
  


_It’s not your fault._

  
  


"You ‘re so good , ‘he said .

"And so are you" she said .

" Not always . I’m not a good man Skye "

She looked dazed for a few seconds .

" What do you mean ? " She asked.

"What I am about to tell you might not like it" he said .

  
  


_And it might even make you run away from me forever._

  
  


"I’m ready for anything ," she replied , with a smile.

  
  


_Don’t make things so difficult ._

  
  


" Garret is not at the Fridge . " Grant said , almost holding his breath.

"You mean that bastard managed to escape ? " Asked Skye.

" Yes, I helped him ," said Grent , almost closing his eyes.

  
  


_Don’t run away ._

  
  


"You what? " She said.

  
  


_I need you ._

  
  


  
  


"I’m one of them Skye " he said simply , looking down .

  
  


_I love you Skye._

  
  


"It can’t be ! " She said.

  
  


_I love you Rockie ._

  
  


He then tried to grab her by the wrist ” But I’m here now , i’m here to stay . I have chosen you, Skye , I chose you. “

  
  


He was waiting for that kiss for days , her lips on his and the world seemed to stop. There was no longer SHIELD , Hydra , there was only the two of them. The weight on his heart had finally gone, Skye had healed him .

  
  


_No, please don’t cry ._

  
  


She stood up suddenly , without a word and ran away from him. Grant stood there , standing, as she ran away from him, perhaps forever. He could swear , his heart had just stopped.

  
  


  
  


_Don’t run away ._

  
  


He ran after her and he found her in a small bathroom , after hours of searching .

  
  


_I’m stupid , I’m an asshole._

  
  


She was in tears , he might hear her sobs through the door.

  
  


_Don’t cry, my love._

  
  


They stayed like that for hours , Grant sat with his back against the door, and Skye in the same position on the other side . He woulden’t have ever gone, not this time .

  
  


_I lost her forever._

  
  


" Ward ? " he heard on the other side of the door .

" Skye ? " He said.

" Are you still there ? " Said Skye.

  
  


_Yes, and I will not go away again._

  
  


"Sure," he said. He was crying with her. Yes, that girl was definitely upset his equilibrium .

  
  


"Why?" She asked.

"I don’t even know right now ," he said .

"This is not an answer , Grant ," she said .

  
  


_But it’s the only answer I can give you ._

Skye then opened the door . Her face was streaked with tears , and she was still crying .

  
  


_Don’t cry, my love._

  
  


" If it’s true you’re here to stay," she began , " if it’s true that you’re back on our side, you’ll want to break any of their necks when they come looking for us , or I will not trust you anymore "

"I’m here to stay Skye "

  
  


_I will not leave , ever._

  
  


" Try it , prove it . I need certainty Grant " She would have liked to hate him, but she coulden’t. She loved him more than anything else in the world.

"I can swear Skye , I chose you"

" Swear on what you care the most in the world "

" I swear to you," he replied, without hesitation. Skye diden’t know if she could trust him. He knew he would break her heart , over and over again , but it was almost normal for her to hug him. They stayed that way for endless minutes , in each other ‘s arms.

  
  


  
  


And for Grant, that embrace meant to breathe .

  
  


_I’m not leaving Skye_

_I will not leave you this time_

_I love you_

_I love you more than anything else in the world_

_you’re my only light in this darkness ._

_I can’t live without you_

_don’t run away_

_I need you_

_save me from the darkness_

_I’m sorry._


End file.
